


The Tale Of Love

by ChaocticPress13



Category: Lost Girl, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Sparks, Alpha to Beta, Anal, Death then Rebrith, F/M, Fae Abilities vs. Magical Abilities, Fae Anatomy, Fae Society Rules, Lost Girl/Teen Wolf Crossover, M/M, Magical Lydia Martin, Minor Character references, Moon Cycle, Rimming, Spark Stiles Stilinski, The Nemeton Is Magical, True Alpha Scott McCall, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Pack Hierarchy, alpha/beta/omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaocticPress13/pseuds/ChaocticPress13
Summary: Half breeds. One can not control what they are born as nor can they control what others of their species do.Lysander is a half breed Fae which hasnt been easy for him. He has been through hardship after hardship but what happens when a chance encounter changes all that. Will he still face hardship or will his luck change.





	1. The Chance Encounter

My name is Lysander Griffth and I am a hybrid fae. I am part Incubus and part Fire Fae, with the abilities of both. I have the attitude of a Fire Fae and the appetite of an Incubus. I ran away from my home in Los Angeles, California because the fae society didn’t approve of one such as me. They never liked hybrids because we almost never came up. Most children born of two different fae species take after one of their parents. I was lucky and unlucky to take after both of my parents. My mother is a Fury and my father is a Incubus. My mother descends from a long line of Fire Faes. My parents hid it from the fae elders of our society because they didn’t want to lose the power they accumulated over the years. They groomed me to only publicly show my Incubus powers because it was virtually impossible for men to inherit Fury powers because they were passed down through the women in families. They thought I inherited my mother’s Fae genes of being a Fury instead of inheriting her family’s genes for Fire Fae. Every fae’s eyes shine showing their nature and my eyes shine two different colors. My right eye shines blue for Incubus and my left right shines orange for Fire Fae.

This is where my story begins because I am walking through the woods, not entirely sure where I am. I do know that I am getting hungry and I am starting to get cold. “Great now I need to build a fire and I am starting to get hungry.” I say to no one. I grab a couple of sticks off the ground and set them up to make a fire. After the sticks are set up, I look around to make sure no one will come near me. I turn to the sticks and let my power flow through me. I can tell my eyes have changed as my powers ignited the twigs. The fire roared as I got comfortable on the ground. A twig snap somewhere to my left and I snap my head into that direction. I let my powers flow and could feel my eyes change. Using my incubus powers, I could tell that there was a person standing off in the distance. The part confusing me about the person was that their body temperature was off the charts and their eyes seemed to glow as well. I let my eyes go back to normal still looking in the direction of the stranger and could see deep red glowing eyes staring right at me. After five maybe ten minutes, the stranger walks to my space. The glow of his eyes lessen into nothing as he steps into the glow of the fire. I pick up a stick and poke at the fire to hide me using my powers to make the flames bigger.

I turn to the man and the first thing i notice is the lopsided jaw with a crooked smile plastered on it. The dimples were showing and my hunger spikes more. He moves somewhat closer, I guess, trying to get a better look at me. I noticed him subtlety sniffing the air. I already know my scent won’t be human but maybe he want notice. “Hey man are you okay?” His lovely baritone voice asked me. I didn’t know how to answer that. I was nowhere near okay but could I trust him to help. I didn’t know the full extent of my hunger right now and I could kill him.’Wait he isn’t human. No human has red glowing eyes idiot.’ I thought to myself. “I will answer that question after you answer one of mine.” I replied somehow faking the courage I can hear in my voice. His smile never falters as he agrees to my terms. “Okay, I know you’re not human because i saw your eyes. What type of creature are you and don’t lie to me?” I demand, looking right into his eyes. It was too dark to notice their real color but suddenly he straightens himself and lets the red bleed into his eyes as speaks. “I am a werewolf and the alpha of this territory.” As he finishes his introduction his eyes are blazing with the crimson I saw earlier. “What kind of creature are you because you don’t smell human?” He demands in what I believe to his alpha voice he uses to get all the others of his pack to listen to him. I huff and suck my teeth at the tone of his voice as I let my own eyes blaze their own colors. My right eye blazing blue and my left eye blazing orange. He takes a sharp gasp at the sight as i begin to speak. “I am a hybrid fae. Before I continue, do not limp me with chimeras because that’s beyond insulting to me and my people. I am part Incubus and part Fire Fae.” As I tell the guy what I am, I point to the corresponding eye color. He nods his head as he follows my speech. He let the crimson bleed out of his eyes and steps closer. “My name is Scott McCall. Sorry about that, we have seen to many things here and it’s made us all a little weary of any person that doesn’t smell exactly like a human.” He apologies and I swear he looks like a hurt puppy. I honestly didn’t know what to do. Many wolves didn’t get along with Fire Fae. I keep my guard up as I address him. “Hello Alpha McCall. I am Lysander Griffith and I would like to request stay within your territory.” He looks a little shocked at the forward ness as well as the formality of the situation. “Um… well we would need to talk to the rest of my pack before I make the decision.” I shake my head and follow him as he begins to walk away. I notice that he keeps stealing glances at me. I act like I don’t notice any of them as I walk next to him.

My hunger starts really making itself known then. I drop to the ground, breathing hard and unable to think straight. Scott runs to me, kneels in front of me, calls my name and asks if I was okay. I look up at him and he gasps. I’m going to say it might be because my eyes are glowing. I reach for the back of his head, grab his hair and crash our lips together. He didn’t know what to do as he stiffens up in the kiss. I was too hungry to think right as all I wanted to do is taste this wolf like my life depends on it. I mean it kind of does but that is besides the point. I let my other power manifest and before long he opens his mouth kiss me back. I moan into his mouth as i taste his tongue. Before I could even really enjoy the kiss, I begin to consume his chi. Oh my star she taste so damn good. I drain some of his chi before stopping and pulling away from him. He gets up in a crouched position, growling with his eyes blazing red. As I get over how good he taste and, it takes longer than needed, I realize that he is poise to attack. “What the hell was that?” He demands, staring right at me. I sigh before rubbing the back of my neck before answering. “That is what happens when certain Fae need to feed. As a incubus, I feed on life essence through sexual acts. Kissing does count as you just witnessed. I haven’t fed in quite some time and using my other powers drains me. The downside of being a hybrid.” I chuckle at the end to lighten the mood but the alpha looks like that was not going to happen. “Why did I kiss you back?” He asks after some time. “That is because Incubi, and Succubi for that matter, have the ability to make people want to please us. The influence works to get people to basically do whatever we want. Makes them easier to feed from.Also the person may not be affected by the touch because of their strong will. It does tap into a part of the person that is already there.” I smirk at the alpha, raising an eyebrow as I continue. “So judging by how strong your reaction was and that you had time to throw me off you before that?” I say this as more of a question which results in me getting somewhat slam into a nearby tree. My hands pin above my head in one of his. ‘Sure you want to poke the sleeping wolf?” He asks, voice slightly husky with crimson eyes staring into my eyes. My eyes glow then as i begin to get horny. “Poking the wolf is my favorite activity.” I respond, licking my lips and noticing Scott’s eyes follow my tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment or suggestion. This is the first story if ever wrote, even though I have written others; this is also the first story I’ve ever put out there. I am open to all criticisms and critiques.


	2. The Meeting and Decision

He let my hands go and move away from me and walk off calling back. “Come on, we’re almost there.” I am still standing by the tree, shocked at what happened. I shake my head and run to catch up to him. He gives me a crooked jaw smile as I glare at him. We walk for a few more seconds and come upon a large house. I stop to marvel at the wonders that is this house. Scott notices I wasn’t next to him a turns to look at me. When he sees the look on my face, he giggles and walks over to me. I am entrapped by the beauty of the house that I didn’t notice Scott moved to stand behind me until I feel his breath on my neck and ear. Then I hear his voice. “Stunning isn’t it?” I didn’t jump or even flinch. I just stand there for a second more to admire the house before looking at Scott as he pout. I swear he continues to remind me of a puppy every time I look at home. I decide to play with him then. “It is very beautiful puppy. So is this where your pack stays?” I smirk at him and could tell that he didn’t miss the name but decide to ignore it. “Yeah, come on. Let’s go and talk.” He said as he walks past me. I swear I would just jump him right now if it wasn’t for the fact that I need this talk to go over smoothly. We walk into the house as he calls for everyone to meet in the living room. When Scott and I get there the room was packed with people. They all look at me with different expressions. Many gave me confused or puzzled looks. Some give me hostile expressions, signaling that they will attack if needed. Two people out of the group has a semi-neutral expressions on their faces. The reason I say semi-neutral is because their faces are blank but their eyes show the calculations running through their heads.  
I take a quick, calming breath before Scott begins introduction and the beginning of the meeting. “Okay guys, this is Lysander and he is requesting to stay in our territory.” Scott states to the group that is gathered. I keep my head held high as eye in the room turn to me. “What is he?” A short blonde demands. “I’m Fae.” I reply but is asked another question by a boy with honey brown eyes. “Which type and what do you feed on?” He questions. I smirk at him and he levels me with a menacing glare. I could feel his powers in the air. I let my eyes change and stare him dead in the eyes before responding. “I am part Fire Fae and part Incubus. For those who don’t know, I feed on life energy through sexual acts and that includes kissing.” I finish with a wink towards the loner blonde at the back wall. He scoffs at me and I giggle. “Why are you here?” A red head female asks me. “First I am the only hybrid Fae back in my hometown, so they didn’t like me. I ran and plus my parents didn’t really want me either so..” I say with a shrug which cause a few of them to whimper before I continue. “Second is your hair red or strawberry blonde?” I ask her back. “Strawberry blonde.” She responds with a flip of her hair over her shoulder. Taking a count, there are 11 members of this pack. Twelve including Scott. “Okay I believe introductions are in order.” Scott starts. “Fine. Hi, I am Stiles and the resident Spark.” He states as his powers flow through the room. “Lydia, resident Banshee.” “Hi, I am Liam and a bitten beta.” “Malia, coyote.” “Kira, kitsune” “Brett and born beta.” “Derek, born beta.” “Parish, deputy and Hellhound.” “Alison, human and hunter.” “Mason, human and hunter in training.” “Isaac, bitten wolf.” As they introduce themselves, they either let their eyes change or let their supernatural presence be known. I look confuse at the humans because they are hunters but I let it go. “Okay, well what do you guys say?” Scott asks the group but looking more at Lydia and Stiles. “I say he stays either here or with someone so we can keep an eye on him while we do some digging.” Stiles speaks, while Lydia shakes her head in agreement. “Okay. He can stay here for now, if that is okay with your Derek?” Scott asks, looking at said wolf for confirmation. He smirks at me before replying. “Yeah that works. I can keep eye on him.” “Okay with that settle, everyone should home. It is getting late.” Scott announces. Something about that smirk Derek gave me has me wondering what he has plan.  
After everyone else left, Scott leans to me and gives me that lopsided grin before speaking. “I will be back tomorrow to see you.” I shake my head and he leaves. Derek closes the front door and walks towards the steps. “Come on, I can show you where you’ll sleep.” He calls over his shoulder. I follow behind as he walks up the steps. We get to a door he opens for me. I begin to enter with a thanks on my tongue but he stops me. ¨What are you really doing here?” He questions with that same glare he had on his face earlier in the night. I huff and cross my arms across my chest at him before responding to his question. “Like I said before, my last home was unwelcoming and I am looking for a new home.” I say as I walk past him into the room. Once in, I look around to get a general layout of the room. It has a queen size bed, one dresser and a ledge by the window. “If the interrogation is over now Warden Wolfe, on second thought Warden Sourwolf. Then I am very tired so I’m going to go to bed.” I said and turn to him with an annoyed look on my face. He growls at the nickname and storm out, slamming the door behind him. Finally alone with my own thoughts and the first thing I do is walk the ledge by the window. I grab a pillow to rest my head on my knees when I sit and get comfortable on the ledge staring out the window. The moon chooses this moment to be known, shining pale blue light on me. I look up at it to notice that the full moon will be here soon, maybe two to three days. “Shit.” I say realizing that I’m surrounded by wolves. I look back at the moon and my mind returns to what use to be my home. I use to live with my parents but they were distant and cold to me because of the fact I was born a hybrid. They fought constantly about whose fault it was. They groomed me to live while hiding the fact that I was Fire Fae but all it took was for one person to find out. They threw me out and told me that they couldn’t deal with me anymore. I ran away that day and haven’t looked back. It has been four years since that day and I still haven’t found a place to call home. “I am so tired of running.” I say quietly to myself as I lay my head on the pillow on my knees and watch the moon move across the sky.


	3. The Next Day

I didn’t know I fell asleep until the sun starts shining directly in my face. I wake gently to the sound of someone in the kitchen. I go to the bathroom to make myself somewhat more presentable. After that, I head downstairs to notice Stiles in the kitchen cooking. “Hey Derbear, I was about to come get… oh wait you’re not Derek.” He finishes when he notices it was me coming down the stairs. “No but I would love a plate. Also you and Derek? Anybody else I should know about?” I question as I sit at the table in the kitchen. This kitchen is huge for no reason. “To start, yes Derek is mine so hands off. Next there is Lydia and Parrish.” I start laughing at that. “Sorry but how is that not funny?” I ask when my laughing fit was over. “I know but it works. There is also Brett and Mason, Alison and Isaac and last but not least Malia and Liam.” He finishes as Derek walks down the stairs. He stares at me for a second then going over to Stiles to nuzzles his neck. “Calm down Der he won’t try anything with me so stop scenting me.” Stiles says while giggling a bit. All Derek does is growl a bit and continue to scent mark him. “So Stiles, what kind of magic can you do?” I ask because the question has been bugging me. I wait as Derek and Stiles make plates and come to the table. Stiles sits a plate in front of me before sitting and answering my question. “Healing for one and elemental things. Lydia can do some magic but it mostly deals with runes and the such. Also she can do spells. Anything written in Latin, she can read it.” I sit there stunned because I didn’t think a banshee could learn magic. There was a presence near the door so I turn to it. Derek must of heard it because he looks at the door as well. 

I let my eyes change and could see that Scott is coming towards the door and he is still blazing body heat. I turn back to my plate to see Stiles giving me a look. I let the color bleed out my eyes as i prepare myself for the questions. “So, what all can you do? I remember reading that Fae usually stay hidden from the rest of the world.” Stiles starts. “To answer the second one first. We are all around you. The only thing is one scent is difficult ro pin point unless you’re a Fae. We smell different but but most play it off as a trick of their senses.” I explain. Stiles pays me all of his attention as Derek eats. By the end of this, Scott walks in and pulls a seat up near me. Stiles and Scott exchange pleasantries as Scott digs into the plate Stiles sits in front of him.

“Well to explain my abilities is a bit complicated. My Fire Fae birthrite gives me the ability to basically conjure fire and control fire. Growing up with a Fury for a mother means that I learned to channel my flames through my eyes and can basically set people’s brains on fire. This draws energy from myself which takes us to my other half. My Incubus birthrites giver me the ability to influence people by touch. Through touch, I can make someone want to do anything to please me. With enough concentration, I can make a person horny beyond belief. I drain/feed life chi from people which keeps me alive as well as replenish the energy I all ready spent. This also means that I can heal my wounds by this. I also can eat fire for the same effect but it’s not as helpful as sexual feeding. Lastly, I can give back some chi or even some of my life force. It does not completely heal someone but it gives them time.” I fully explain, looking directly at Stiles. I could feel Scott’s eyes on me during my explanation and I didn’t know how to feel about it. 

Derek and I discuss my hunger problems and Fae culture after that. During our conversation, Stiles and Scott disappear somewhere. I am beginning to enjoy this place, hopefully they let me stay. As our conversation ends with a bit about my family history; Scott walks back in with Stiles behind me smiling dangerously at Derek. Without my powers, I could tell that Stiles is horny for Derek. “Oh damn forgot to mention. My Incubus side gives me the ability to see when someone is horny and exactly how horny they are. Mix that with my Fire Fae side and I have inferred vision.” I speak up looking at Stiles who begins to blush. Scott starts to laugh which gets him punched by Stiles. “Come on Lysander, You and I are going out for a while.” Scott announces, heading for the door. I get up to follow but stop to turn to Stiles and Derek. “Derek, handle him. He is lighting up like an all you can eat buffet.” I say as I head for the door. All I hear is a growl as I close the door and turn to see Scott laughing.


	4. The Moment In The Woods

I smile at him and he blinds me with that lopsided smile with full on teeth and dimples. “So senor Alpha what are the plans for now?” I ask and could see his body heat spike a bit at the name I called him. “Well honestly nothing besides letting them have their time together.” He answers as he walks into the woods. I follow and catch up to him. We walk next to each other in comfortable silence, just enjoying the sounds of nature. As we walk, I begin to notice Scott’s growing lust. I walk ahead of him and turn to face him. He looks at me confused but sighs as he sees my eyebrow raise. “Okay, lower the eyebrow. I thought I could hide it but obviously I can’t” He starts, looking around like he is avoiding looking at me. “Okay so what is this about Scott?” I ask a I walk up to him and grab his chin to make him look at me. “Well for starters, you can stay here as long as you want. We will just be keeping tabs on you.” He starts, removing my hand from his face but never letting go. “Second is this.” He says as he yanks me forward by the hand he is still holding. I am caught off guard and stumble forward into him. He grabs the back of my neck and crash our lips together. 

As the kiss intensifies, I lost track of who the moans are coming from. All I feel next are hands moving on me. One moving towards my ass as the other moves under my shirt. “Hold on there Casanova.” I say pushing him off me. He looks at me like a kicked puppy and I could feel my resuelve on stopping this begin to slip. ‘What the hell is with this puppy thing he has going on?’ My brain asks as I back away from him. “What’s wrong, weren’t you enjoying it?” He asks as he licks his lips, getting every last taste of me. I back into a tree and watch his tongue trace his lips. “That’s not the point. Why drag me out here to have me? All you had to do was ask me!” I say as he gets closer to me. He steps right up to me, with my back against the tree, and asks me with red alpha eyes. “Can I have you right now then?” He didn’t demand like I was expecting and yet my entire body reacts to him. My eye change colors and I could feel my hunger raise. I’m pretty sure he could smell arousal and could see the effects he is having me. ‘What is that delicious smell coming from you?” He asks as he inhales the air around me. I was about to answer him but his mood changes. He looks up at me with those enticing alpha red eyes and pin me harder against the tree. The reason this keeps me from answering is because the slight pain in my back and the fact that his face disappears into my neck where he begins to chew. I never thought I would moan so loud until that moment. It is like my entire body was on fire and he was making the flames greater. He isn’t biting hard, just there are teeth and tongue and my brain is being burned out by this man. “Oh god, please don’t stop.” I moan into the sky as i pull him closer. “Gladly baby.” He growls into my neck and continues his assault of my tender spot. As my hunger grows, I could feel the slick running down my leg. “God what is that smell?” He asks, taking a break from my neck and moving to my lips. “I think … you’re smelling … my hormones.” I answer between kisses. He just moans in response as I drain some chi front the kiss. “Please fuck me right now! I don’t know how much longer I will wait.” I nearly scream. He chuckles at me. “So impatient. Turn around baby.” He semi-growls at me. Damn the things this man does to me.

All I could hear, after turning around, is the sounds of buckles being undone and zippers being pulled down. He reaches around and undoes my pants and pulls down the back of them. “Hmm, look at this. All ready for me baby?” He practically moans into my ears. I couldn’t muster any cognitive ability to talk so my body responds for me by producing slick. As an incubus my body makes so that I can handle any of my partners and producing natural lubricant is one way. He takes a deep inhale and moans again. “Please … Scott please … don’t keep me waiting anymore … please…” I begin to beg. He scoots closer to me and I can feel his dick against my ass. “Don’t worry baby, I got you.” He responds to me, grinding on my ass. I am not short. I am only 5’7” and most guys aren’t that much taller than me. I have never found myself this turned on or this hungry before. By no means am I a virgin but damn he has me squirming in anticipation like my first time fully feeding. My eyes are shining their lights as I wait for him to enter me. He lines himself up with my hole and enters me. My GOD he is big. Thanking my Incubus side as I am able to take him with little pain. He kind of stands over me as he buries himself into me. I swallow the scream coming out my mouth when he bottoms out. He growls in my ear at the moment. “Oh god baby, you feel so good and tight.” He moans. I have no idea how he does this, but he just seems to incinerate my brain cells. I could feel myself begin to feed off him. “Please … Start moving Scott.” I beg again. I couldn’t help it, he was driving positively insane. He begin to fuck me right then and there. His claws begin to dig into my sides as he pulls me back further on his dick. “Yes, don’t stop.” I hiss as I feel him scratch me. I can feel my wounds heal as they form. I feel him raise my shirt and next thing I know is that it is laying on the ground next to his. ‘When did he take his off?’ My brain asks, finally able to function. He leans on me, pressing me more into the tree. His pace picks up as well as the growling he is doing. “Yes baby yes, give me more of this great ass. You feel so good on my dick.” He growls at me bottoming out inside me.


	5. Continue The Moment In The Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter but it’s a continuation of the last chapter.

When he bottoms out, I try to suppress the scream bubbling up by closing my mouth and moaning real loud. “Oh is that the sweet spot baby?” He asks sinking his claws into my hips for better purchase as he drives into me to ram into my prostate again. I hiss and moan his name which I guess eggs him on. Every thrust after that last moan is aimed directly at my prostate and is hitting it hard. I continue to feed off his life force as he continues to fuck me. Two last thrust, both harder than the others, and the last has him burying every last inch of his dick inside my ass. With that last thrust, he growls and almost roars as he comes inside me. My own orgasm hit right after his does and I came without even needing to be touched. I can feel my strength returning to my entire body. My god this is the best experience I have ever had. He pulls out and kind of collapses on my back. We stand there, coming down from the orgasm high we are in. 

Once we calm down, he grabs his pants and pulls them up. I do the same, turning to face him. I see him pout, looking at the scars on my hips. I huff and roll my eyes as their color bleeds into them. I grab his wonderfully crooked jaw and bring him into three kisses. The first kiss is to draw his chi out to heal my waist and any other injuries. The second kiss is to give him some chi back. This is the least I can do after the great meal he gave me. The last kiss is a normal one just because he deserves it. “See, good as new!” I remark, showing him that i have no injuries. He gets happy for a second then pouts again. ‘Again with the kicked puppy?’ My mind asks. “What’s wrong Scott?” I ask, getting worried that I might’ve taken too much. “I hurt you. I didn’t mean to. I just couldn’t keep my wolf in check. I am normally more in control but that was the best I have ever had.” He finishes, blushing. I blink because this is was not what I thought he was going to say. ‘How the fuck does do you do sexy and adorable?’ My mind puzzles. “Okay A, you can never really hurt me. I heal real quick as you saw. B, honestly that was the best everything I have ever had. C, where do you want to go from here, because honestly I like you and I think you’re very attractive. Also if you don’t want to go anywhere past friends with GREAT benefits. That works for me too.” I ramble because I don’t know what else to do.

He pulls me close and gives me a kiss that somehow effectively shuts my brain down. He looks down at me after we pull apart and rest his forehead against mine. “Better?” He asks as we stand there. I just shake me head and he laughs. I walk over to get our shirts and and hand his to him. He stares at my neck during the whole exchange. After we exchange shirts he asks. “Is it possible for a mark to stay on you?” “Honestly no there isn’t. Everything heals after I feed. I’m going to take a stab in the dark and say that you wanted that mark you place on my neck to stay.” I say with a raised eyebrow. He chuckles as he walks over to me. He wraps his arm around my waist, pulls me into his body, lowers his head into my neck and nuzzles. I flash back to Stile and Derek and begin to laugh, trying to move away from Scott. He only growls, which makes me stand still as he continues. “Mine.” He whispers into my neck. My entire body reacts to this silent command and before I know it he begins to chew on my neck again. After he is done, pulls away to stare at the mark with a proud smirk on that sexy face of his. “Come on before I jump you again.” I say and begin to walk back to the house.


	6. You Can Stay But...

When we get to the back door of the house, Stiles is standing there with Lydia smiling at us. Their smiles scare me but the Scott looks at ease with the whole situation. “Why does their looks scare me Scott?” I ask getting very nervous. “The looks say that Stiles has some crazy idea, told LYdia and she agrees with it. This all somehow involves you.” He answers. We walk up to them as they stand to greet us. “Hello boys, did you enjoy your time out?” Lydia asks, staring directly at Scott. “Oh yeah we enjoyed ourselves. I see the house is still standing and no blood has been spilt in my absence.” He remarks. That gets a laugh from both of them. I whisper low enough so only Scott hears me. “Should I be afraid?” He turns his head to me and buries his nose in my hair. I let it grow out and now it’s down past my ears to my neck. It is a natural deep crimson red with pitch black tips. He inhales my scent before speaking. “Probably but you will get use to it.” I didn’t have time to question what he meant before he was making his way past them as they said their goodbyes to one another.  
I shift slightly and they turn to me in an instant. The wicked grins coming onto their faces was beginning to make nervous. “So right, time for a few lessons.: Lydia starts as Stiles picks up. “Right as you know, Scott is alpha. Lydia and I are emissaries of this pack. Derek and Allison are Scott’s seconds.” Lydia picks up here. “That leaves the rest as betas and you as technically the omega.” “Wait what, I didn’t say I was joining the pack. I just want a new place to live.” I retort, backing away some with my hands up. “See about that. As a spark, I can feel every person of this pack and a couple of minutes ago I felt a new person. That would be you because I know how each person feel and by now I understand how each creature is suppose to feel. You’re completely new. Now the problem we might face is you might be out for power or control or whatever.” Stiles takes a breath and Lydia picks up. “We just need to do a magical background check and other checks with you and most likely won’t like it.” She finishes and the smile gives me causes shiver to run down my spin. I begin to to slowly back away from them with my hands up. “Look, I told you all the truth. I’m not hiding anything.” I plead. My next option was to use my powers to defend myself. Lydia mutters something under her breath and my entire body locks up. “I’m really sorry for this but I will do anything to protect my pack.” Stiles says with a demon burning behind his eyes. I let my eyes change colors and concentrate my powers on Lydia. I could see her body heat raising until she makes a noise of discomfort. I could feel my body getting motion back. I intensify the heat in her body a bit more and feel the spell break as my body moves again. Stiles is too busy worrying about Lydia to notice me run.   
I keep running until I am out of breath. I find a creek a few meters away and run to it. I jump in and walk through it down flow. My tears hot down my face, as I keep moving. I know a wolf’s sense of smell is sharp but not if my scent is washed away. After a solid hour and a half or so of walking through the water, I get out and collapse onto the ground. I am soaked, lost and hurt. I take off all my clothes and lay them out. Using my powers, I dry my clothes and put them back on. I look around trying to get my bearings and realize that I was here once before. It was only 2 days ago that I was sleeping under the stars. I look up to see the heavens looking back at me. I feel another tear leave my eye as I hear and feel someone getting close. I let my eyes change to see who it is. I see red, blazing eyes and an intense body heat. I sigh as he approaches me. “Deja Vu huh? Ha.” He starts when he walks into the clearing and stopping. I never let my guard down nor did I let the color bleed from eyes. I refuse to let my guard down again. Crossing my arms across my chest, I raise my eyebrow at him. He keeps staring at me like he is trying to figure out what to say. We stay that way for some time as the kicked puppy look increasingly takes over his features. He sighs and begins to walk over to me. I bristle up and keep my powers at the ready as he continues to approach me. He stops when he sees my reaction. “Please baby?” He says with his arms out. It was a simple but I could feel everything behind it. I blink back my tears as my eyes change back to their natural silver. I run into his embrace and he holds me. I didn’t understand it but my body yearns for him. It feels like i need him. He holds me and starts to nuzzle into my hair. For some strange reason his presence relaxes me so much i fall asleep in his embrace.


	7. Why Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be short so... sorry not sorry ahead of time because the next few chapters are going to be good. Leave me comments or suggestions.

I wake sometime later to Scott holding me and the two of us in a bed together. I look around the room but couldn’t see much. Even after my eyes adjust to the darkness, I still can’t tell where I am. “Feeling better baby?” He asks as he smells my hair. I don’t have an answer for him. On one hand I’m physically okay but on the other hand I’m nowhere near emotionally okay. We lay there for a while, but then he lets me go and sits up. I sit up and look at him as he turns shining yellow eyes to me. 

The yellow glow is dazzling to say the least. The way the gold light shows hidden power and a savage nature carefully crafted over time. Like mini suns looking at me in the darkness of the room. They show me the future and the past all in one instance without taking away from the present of the moment. 

He must’ve seen my confusion because he reaches for my face before speaks. I lean into his hand to listen to him. “Not having you does not outshine being an Alpha. I gave Derek my Alpha spark and left the pack. We are at my house in case you are wondering.” He states like it was nothing at all for him to do this. I am struck. “Why do all this for me? I’m not that special. I’m some random Fae that you fucked on time.” I say with tears in my eyes. How could he do all that, it’s completely stupid for him to do this for me. “That’s the problem with your statement. You are special to me. You make me feel whole and relaxed. When you ran, my wolf went berserk wanting you back. When I said you’re mine. I mean that.” He responds with such conviction that he leaves no room for doubt. By now he has pulled his hand away and is currently looking at the floor. I scoot closer to him and he look to me. “Are you sure you want to give up your life for me?” I ask and I already know what his answer is going to be. There is still some fear left in me though. He looks at me, let his eyes blaze yellow and kiss me so deeply that my heart almost stop. 

When he pulls away from me, I am breathless. He let me catch my breath as he smirks at me with that sexy lopsided jaw. He wraps an arm my waist and pulls me closer to kiss me again. I wrap my arms around his neck as we make outl. He pulls me up into his lap and grabs my ass. “What did I do to deserve you you Scott?” I moan and ask as he chews on my neck. His grip on my ass tightens in response as he growls the word ‘mine’ into my neck. I get off his lap and stand before him with my own eye ablaze with their own colors. I yank my shirt off and drop to my knees between his legs. “There are some things we didn’t get to do last time.”


	8. Intimacy of the Full Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this scene is very explicit. As always leave kudos or comments.   
> Tell me how the story feels for you.

There are some things we didn’t get to do last time.” I say as I unbuckle and unzip his pants. He sits up so I could pull off his pants and underwear. When they reach his ankles, I am face to face with his dick. My mouth waters and slick is running down my legs some. I grab his dick and he moans a bit. It was semi hard already and big. I inhale his scent and moan myself. His dick was getting harder and we haven’t even gotten started. I lick his balls and he moan real loud. His dick leaks precut on my hand and I decide to take pity on him. I look up at him as I lick up his shaft and to his head. He watches with blazing yellow eyes until I swallow half his dick then his head tilts back with a moan. I find a good rhythm at this point and every couple of seconds I go would go lower, swallowing more of his dick. His hands running through my hair and his moans encouraging me to keep. “Baby you gotta stop.” He says with his husky from lust. By now I had swallowed his dick down to the base. I come back up. “Why?” I question slowly stroking his dick to keep it hard. “Because I won’t last much longer with that magic mouth of yours.” He smirks at me and grabs my chin to bring out lips together for a very passionate kiss. I can not begin to explain the power this man has over my body. “Let’s finish undressing baby, there’s I want to do.” He suggests in between kisses. We fully undress and his amber eyes are focus on taking in all that is me as I do the same with my cerulean and vermillion eye on him. “Tattoos?” He asks. I raise my eyebrow staring at the one on his arm. “Touché” he remarks moving close to me. 

Without my shoes on, I really can see the height difference between us and for some reason it excites me. This wolf has so many effects on my body it’s hard to keep track. He pulls me to him and gives me an earth shattering kiss. I moan so hard because we are finally against one another with no boundaries between us. “I love the noise you make. Go lay down on your stomach.” He says, pointing to the bed. I grab his dick, squeeze it slightly and kiss him to swallow his moan. I take this opportunity to put a show on my wolf. ‘Your wolf?’ My brain asks. I ignore it in favor of focusing on my performance. I walk slowly to the bed swinging my hips along the way. When i reach the bed, I put my hands on it, lean over and look back at Scott. He is panting hard, his dick is so hard it look like it hurts and he seems to be struggling. I smile wickedly at him knowing that I could do this to him. I crawl up the bed, shaking my ass at him tauntingly. I could hear his footsteps approaching me. My excitement escalates to new heights. I lay my chest onto the bed, arms stretch above me and my ass in the air waiting for him. “You really enjoy teasing an already hungry wolf?” He growls as he approaches me. I lift my head to look at him smiling. “When I get the reactions I desire then yes I do.” I respond, shaking my ass invitingly at him. His blazing amber eyes watch my ass as he lick his lips. “Tonight might not be a good night to tease baby.” He says, pointing out the window at the head of his bed. I turn to see a full moon staring back at me in the cloudless sky. The lights within my eyes grow brighter as I turn to him with a look of utmost desire. “Tonight couldn’t be even more perfect for it.” A full moon has effects on Fae, it just depends on your species. Incubi have a higher sex drive and an almost insatiable appetite. A Fire Fae has a slightly more aggressive behavior. Tonight promises us the most exciting opportunities and I won’t pass it up.

The feeling of claws digging into my hips brings me back to reality. He uses this to pull my ass back to the edge of he bed. I could hear him inhale and let the breath out on my right ass cheek. I whimper, okay yes I fucking whimper, I’m becoming moon drunk so sue me. The slick built up more as my anticipation grew. “Scott… Papi please?” I begin to beg. He kisses both of my ass cheeks before responding. “I got you baby. I’ll take care of you.” He digs his claws in more and dive tongue first into my ass. THe sensation made moan hard and loud as well as grip the sheets to keep my mind from being overloaded. There was this heat he generates when he touches me that always leaves me wanting more while effectively burning my brain out. He continues to eat me out like I was the last meal he will ever have. “MHHH Baby you taste so good.” He moans/growls into my ass. Using my influential touch, I make him a lot hornier than he already is. After ten minutes of being eaten out, he flips me over. Amber eyes meet cerulean and vermillion ones. He crawls up to me and I unconsciously spread me legs to him. He latches his lips to mine as I feed from the kiss while making him hornier. After we pull apart to catch our breaths the only thought I could muster was to fully submit to him, so that’s exactly what I do. I fully bare my neck to him and he growls happily at me before latching there to kiss and nip all along my neck. I am too distracted to notice that he is lining himself up with my hole. When I feel his head at my entrance, I have enough time to inhale as he buries every inch inside me. My brain stops functioning at that point. I grip his shoulders so hard I think I draw blood. He holds me close to him as best as he can with me on my back, under him. “God baby you’re so tight. How can you still be this tight?” He growls into my neck. ‘Answer him idiot!’ My brain screams. “Healing… after that… last kiss… please Papi start moving!” I respond between breaths. Per my request, he starts to fuck me slow. I open my eyes, didn’t know they closed, and see his wounds healing. I can feel the marks on my hips fully close at this moment too. His pace is slow but hard as he slams into me after pulling nearly all the way out. Each thrust aimed right at my prostate. 

My body feels like a furnace was burning right under the bed. Scott holds me in place as he continues at that slow, menacing pace. The sweat pouring off his body from the strain, drips and joins the sweat forming on my skin. The only sounds to be heard are his grunts and growls, the sound of skin hitting against skin and my moans. My brain tries to keep up with what is happening but each shot to my prostate keeps that dream from becoming reality. I go to touch myself only to have my hands slapped roughly away. “No… no touch.” He growls between pants. This sends a thrill through my entire being. I throw my hands back around his body to brace myself for the rest of this ride. I throw back my head to bare more of my neck to my wolf and see the full moon shining bright above us, observing us make love. The room fills with its pale blue light, giving us its approval. At this my body begins to burn. It feels like liquid fire is coursing through my blood. It pools low in my gut and an all too familiar pressure begins to build. His pace stays at that same bruisingly, slow pace. I can see and feel how close he is. “Papi… I’m… so… close.” I mutter, holding him tighter. “Cum for me baby.” That apparently is al the coaxing I need. That pooling heat and pressure explodes throughout my body and my cum explodes in the space between us, coating our stomachs and my chest. He continues to fuck me through my organism. “Shit baby I’m about to… ARG!” I arch into him as he lifts his head to the moan and lets out a mighty roar as he gives one final thrust in to explode inside me. I look to the moon then to him. He stares at me as this weird stretching feeling begin to form at my ass. When I begin to comprehend what that stretching could be, he brings his mouth full of fangs down upon my neck and bite down hard. I open my mouth to scream but no sound comes out, my vision exploding into white nothingness. The only thing I feel is the same liquid flame from earlier running through my system and the stretching feeling at my ass finally stops. 

We stay like that with his teeth embedded in my neck and dick planted firmly inside my ass. He lets go of my neck and begins to lick the wound, growling the word mine. He holds me tighter with his dick still in me and he is still laying on top of me. I wiggle a bit and feel pain in my ass as he growls at me. My vision starts to come back but my eyes feel different. It’s kind of hard to explain, but they just don’t feel the same. I don’t think I’m going to be able to sleep after everything but sleep manages to grab hold of me anyway. With a final kiss on the already sleeping Scott’s head, I allow sleep to drag me under.


	9. Completion and Complications

The sun bares down me the next morning. My mind is clear of the post full moon haze and dreams that usually plague me. I open my eyes to see that Scott has moved from on top of me to laying next to me. I look at him as I gingerly sit up and smile at how peaceful he looks. Calling him puppy just seems so right that I don’t realize I actually said it out loud until I see his face scrunch up as he wakes up. He sniffs the air a couple of times then scoots closer to me. “Morning baby.” He mummers right into my hip. “Morning puppy.” I respond brushing my fingers through his hair. I can’t help but smirk at the contented look upon his face. The look says that I can get use to this. I swing my legs over the side of the bed but feel off. I can tell my body changed after last night but I don’t know how. 

Arms sneaking around my waist brings me back to reality. “Come on puppy, I need to pee.” I whine. He huffs but lets me go. I walk into the bathroom, relieve myself but stop before leaving afterwards. I wash my hands and I look up into the mirror to see my usual reflection. I flash my eyes and gasps because they’re purple instead their original colors. That’s when I notice the differences in my appearance. My hair is longer. What was just to my neck is now touching the middle of my back. The already crimson color seems to be much deeper. It makes my hair look like I dyed it with actually blood.My tips somehow seem a shade darker than black. I seem taller with a few extra muscles here and there. They are lean and speak compared to Scott’s bulk.

That is when I notice the bite mark. Everything from last night plays through my mind as I stare at the bite mark on my neck. “Baby you okay?” He asks from the bed. I walk over to him and flash my now purple eyes. He scratches the back of his head and looks away. “Scott what do you know?” I ask getting scared. He scoots near me, wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his lap. The way he has me positioned has it so he covering me with his body. “Deaton told me once that if my wolf ever finds its mate then he will claim that person with a bite. The bite won’t turn the person into a wolf but it will complete a person. He never explained what that meant but I think I am beginning to understand. Have you ever felt incomplete until now?” I think hard about the question and then hits. How split in two I was with looking at my birth rites as separate entities. How at ease I was and am with Scott. How everything between us come naturally. “Complete huh?” I ask. He is touching my hair and nods his head to answer my question.

He touches the mark on my neck and smiles at me. He leans over to kiss the mark then to kiss me. I moan into the kiss and he holds me tighter. “Come on puppy, we need to shower.” I say to him. He pouts which proves my nickname more. We shower, which takes longer than needed because Scott wouldn’t keep his hands to himself. It leads to us having sex in the shower, which was great, but the water was cold when we got out. Standing in Scott’s room, I realize that I have no clothes. Scott comes out of his closet with some clothes for the both of us. “Also we need to go shopping, I need new clothes.” I announce trying on his pants to be surprise they fit. I look up to see him full dress without socks and shoes, walking towards me. When he gets to me, I slip his shirt on. I sniff the shirt and begin to wrinkle my nose. “Is this clean?” I ask. “Relatively.” All I did was look at him with a raised eyebrow before he continues. “I wore it over a couple of days ago. No I didn’t do anything that made it really dirty. It just smells like me as both human and wolf. Now you smell like that more.” I roll my eyes at him and go down to the kitchen.

I walk out of the room with Scott jogging after me. “How do you plan on buying clothing.” He asks when he catches up to me. I’m not paying much attention because my senses seem different. I could smell new things and my eyesight seem sharper than normal. I look around and can see brighter colors and things in fascinating detail. I take a deep inhale and the scents are foreign to me. Scott notices me because he is behind me holding me close to him. I inhale the new scent surrounding me. It smells of the forest and vanilla. I snuggle closer to I’m and he smiles. “Your senses seem to sharpen huh?” He asks more as a statement than a question but I shake my head anyway. “Close your eyes and tell me what you smell.” He says softly into my ears. I close my eyes and inhale the world around me. “I smell you which smells like a forest and vanilla. I smell the floor in the frig. I also smell something but it’s hard to tell what it is.” I state. “Let your instincts tell you what it is.” He guides me. I inhale again and the smell is back. It is kind of musty like body odor but more heady. That when it hits me what I’m smelling. “You’re happy. Very happy right now.” I say teasingly which he chuckles at. 

“Now tell me what you hear.” He says to me. I let my hearing wonder this new world as I talk to Scott. “I hear your steady heartbeat. I hear the cars going up and down the street. I also hear…” I stop to focus on that new sound. Scott must sense it too because he tenses up behind me, holding me tighter. There is a knock at the door and the smell coming from it reminds me of Scott. ‘Werewolf.’ My brain supplies. I turn my head and look at Scott. He is contemplating something intense as he stiffens more if that is possible. He finally comes to a conclusion and lets me go to walk over to the door and opens it. I follow behind him because he seems to struggling with something and that makes me nervous. He opens the door and there stands Stiles, Derek, Lydia and Allison.


	10. Complications Have A New Name

He opens the door and there stands Stiles, Derek, Lydia and Allison. 

“We have come to talk to the both of you.” Derek announces in an alpha voice. I roll my eyes as Scott lets them in and closes the door behind them. They walk into the kitchen, but I stand there waiting for Scott. Stiles walks past me and gives me the evilest glare possible. There is a demon burning behind that glare and it makes me scared. Scott growls at him and he keeps walking with the rest that entered. Scott walks over to me and kisses me. He whispers so only I can hear him. “Don’t worry, I won’t let them try anything. As long as you have my back we can’t lose.” He kisses my head, holding the nape of my neck. All of this calms me down a lot faster than it should. I shake my head and head into the kitchen. They stand on side of the island as we stand on the other side. 

Derek and Stiles are center with Lydia on Stile’s side and Allison on Derek’s. “So what do we owe a visit from the alpha couple, their emissary and their second?” I ask. Scotts smiles at me as Lydia sneers at me. “You seem to know a lot about werewolf culture for someone new here.” Lydia remarks, studying me. I look directly into her eyes as I speak. “I grew up with Fae parents. I grew up knowing who and what I am. Ergo I learned and studied things as a child dealing with the supernatural. Most dealing with Fae politics and the such, but what I say I loved to study other species.” I say with a shrug of my shoulders towards the end. I have no idea where this confidence is coming from but I’m going to roll with it. Scott’s smile never leaves his face as his arm snakes around my waist to pull me closer to him. “Look we didn’t come here to fight. As I stands, Scott you are currently an omega. We want you back in the pack.” Derek states getting to the point. Scotts stiffens next to me. I can tell what he is about to say and know the can of worms it will open. “What about Zander? Will he be permitted into the pack as well?” “HELL NO!” Stiles blurts out causing the house to shake. Scott is shocked by the violent reaction of his best friend, but I know why he said it. 

I shake the back of Scott’s shirt to hold him in place. Stiles takes a few calming breaths as the house stops shaking. Once he gets somewhat under control he continues. “Can’t you see that he has you under some kind of spell or something. He is making you want him. He has no real love for you Scott. Come back to us buddy and we can help you.” Stiles pleads with Scott. Everyone looks at Scott with hope. Scott looks hurt at their accusations as my face remains emotionless. This is the problem with being part sex Fae. No one believes that we can actually fall in love. Scott looks at me with hurt in his. I didn’t know who he was hurt for. “Come on Scotty.” Stiles pleads more.

I sense the first signs of rage and immediately step in front of Scott. He turns to them barely holding back his wolf. I put my arm out and he stops behind it. Once he stops I look at him and can feel the rage coming off him in waves. It makes him smell different. I reach up to him but can feel magic in the air. “Don’t you dare touch him!” Stiles commands. I hold up both my hands in surrender but softly call Scott’s name. “Come back to me puppy.” I say, he looks at me and calms some. He still looks hurt, angry and his scent is still off. This is what finally gets my blood boiling. My eyes ignite with their new color as I turn to Stiles and them. I can roast all of them here and now but decide not to start a war. “I know you found a way to break a person from the effects of being a thrall. Go ahead and do it.” I call out. Stiles turns to Lydia who nods back. Stiles straightens and walks over to Scott. He places a hand on his chest and suddenly there is a growling sound in the room. Everyone turns to me with shocked expressions except Scott who looks at me proudly. “Sorry, continue.” I say as Lydia gives me that same curious expression she wore when we first met. Stiles starts reciting something as the room fills with his magic. Scott’s eye glow their lights as did Derek’s and I. My emotionless masks stays firmly in place as the ritual continues. The hope everyone feels is painted clear on all of their faces. I can also see Derek’s lust for Stiles grow slightly.

There is a bright flash and Scott screams from pain, I think. I have to resist the urge to run to him. Stiles looks drained and Scott is struggling to his feet. Derek is at Stiles’ side instantly as Lydia walks over to Scott. She goes to touch him and I suppress the growl working its way up my throat from my chest. “Scott… you okay?” She asks. “No… honestly I’m just hurt… really hurt.” For a second my heart sank because it sounds like Stiles managed to take him away from me. “It hurts that my own friends accuse Zander of things. He has been upfront with you all and my feelings are not fabricated nor are they fake. I am his and he is mine. If you cannot accept that, then I won't rejoin the pack.” Scott states, looking at me with all the love he has for me. I almost shed a tear, but there is rage and magic filling the room. “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK SCOTT?! Are you serious? He could never love you. How do you know he hasn’t whored around California before he got here.” Stiles explodes. The flowers next to Stiles catch on fire.

My eyes blaze purple and focus on his. “So right… I can handle most of the assumed notions about my species of Fae but I be damned I’m going to stand here any longer and let you disrespect me and what I feel for Scott. I don’t give a fuck about your petty abandonment issues you are feeling but I swear I will roast every inch of you.” The atmosphere around us heats up because my powers. This is new but I am too mad to marvel at it. “Don’t get mad because you know it’s true. Go ahead and confess it.” Stiles says directly in my face. He towers over me and this does nothing but make me more upset. All we hear next are two bodies hit the floor but Stiles and I are staring intently at one another. I am straining to not lash out at him with my powers. “Why the hell is it so hot in here?” Derek demands, checking Lydia and Allison who are both passed out on the kitchen floor.


	11. Discoveries and Explanations

_What happened last time_

_Why the hell is it so hot in here?” Derek demands, checking Lydia and Allison who are both passed out on the kitchen floor._

Scott walks over to me and speaks. “Baby… I know it’s going to hard but you have to calm down.” I blink and my eye go back to their original silver color. The temperature drops substantially. Derek looks at me with fear in his eyes. Stiles and I stare each other down until finally Scott breaks the silence. “You heard my position Alpha Hale. Either except my terms or leave.” Derek looks sad after hearing that. The glare Stiles gives me intensifies. “Fine. From here on out you’re an omega. Scott you are permitted to stay here, but Lysander must leave my territory within the next two days.” Derek announces. Stiles walks over to Lydia and picks her as Derek picks Allison up and they all leave. Once the door closes, Scott looks at me with worry but my vision blurs before it blacks out.

The next time I open my eyes, I see a bald black man looking down at me. “Well… Scott, he seems to be coming to. Hello Lysander, my name us Deaton. How do you feel.” He asks. “Like there is a Mexican fiesta working its way through each part of my head.” I reply. Scott is at my side giving me a kiss. I feed from the kiss and kiss him again right after. “Better?” Scott asks. I shake my head and look around to see that we’re in Scott’s room.

I look at the man than blanch because he seems human. He must notice my expression because he holds up his hands before speaking. “Don’t worry. I’m a Druid, so I’m already apart of everything.” My shock must be evident on my face because they both begin to chuckle. “I called him because you passed out. You wouldn’t wake up and kissing you didn’t work either.” Scott says with a worry look upon his face.

Deaton gets up and walks away to a bag on the floor. “You’re an Incubus correct?” He asks as he moves to put things in his bag. “Half, I’m also half Fire Fae.” I respond. He rubs his chin thoughtfully. He turns to look at us with a deep contemplative look on his face. “If you don’t mind showing me, can I see you real eyes?” He asks carefully. I close my eyes and when they open they shine their new purple color. “Have they always been purple?” Deaton questions again, taking a seat in a chair by the desk. “No. Originally my left eye was orange and my right eye was blue. But after last night they are purple now.” I answer. “Because I have to ask… what happened last night?” Deaton asks.

Scotts blushes and I laugh before telling Deaton everything while leaving out extreme details. While I tell Deaton everything, Scott’s blush grows brighter and escalates further down his neck. I want to see just how far that blush travels but the sound of someone clearing their throat brings me back to reality. “Well that explains things.” He states with a chuckle. I look at Scott for some answers and he shrugs his shoulders and sit next to me on the bed. “What does that explain exactly?” Scott asks before wrapping his arm around my waist and sizzling my hair. “Well first, your wolf has found its mate. Second, the bite you gave him during the full moon was more than a claiming bite. The full moon claiming bite changes a mate to fit better with their respective wolf. In Lysander’s case, it shaped him by how the wolf sees him while remaking his genetics a bit.” He explains.

I just stare at him then turn to Scott who looks away, scratching the back of his head. I can feel my eyebrow raise and I think he can sense it too. “Baby not many things about you changed. I think it is more so you can fight next to me if needed.” He tries to explain. I kiss his cheek and look back at Deaton. “So that explains the extra muscle mass, heightened senses but the hair?” I ask. Deaton looks at Scott for that who is turn blushes again. “My wolf likes nuzzling in your hair.” Scott explains as he blushes more. I couldn’t help but laugh. “Okay. With you feeling better and all things explained, I will take my leave. I advise not using your fire powers for a while to let your body and everything settle.” Deaton says, standing and heading for the door. We thank him as he collects his things and exits the house.


	12. What Would You Do For Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning that there is death in this chapter.

Scott turns to me with a new expression I couldn’t place. His emotional struggle is evident by everything. His smell changes drastically and it makes me uncomfortable. His feature are deflating all around. I walk over to him confused on what to do suddenly desperate to make him feel better. This is new to me but I can’t think right. There is this nagging feeling to make Scott smile again. “Please Puppy. Tell me what is wrong and how can I make you feel better. Please… Puppy. I hate seeing you like this.” I plead with tears forming in my eyes. He grabs me and holds me tight. “Just stand here.” Is all he says before he completely breaks down and cries on my shoulder.

It finally hits me that his life has been ruined by me. This realization almost brings tears to my eyes, but I refuse to cry because I know what I need to do. Ignoring Deaton’s words, I use my touch to calm him down. “It’s going to be okay Puppy. Just sleep.” I repeat to him, allowing my powers to work their wonders. Once Scott finally fully calms down to sleep, I have him back in his bed. I write a note because he deserves so much more than me disappearing.

_Dear Scott,_

_I am truly sorry from the bottom of my heart. Please forgive and forget about me. I am no good for you. Your pack needs you more than me. I will forever love you my wolf. My Puppy._

_Yours Truly Half Breed Made Whole_

One tear slides down my face as I sign the note. I place it next to his pillow were I slept. I look upon this sleeping wolf and want to lay next to him for all eternity but know that is now impossible. Using my influence again, I touch his face gently. “Scott, my puppy, do not wake until tomorrow morning.” I do not want him to witness any of it.

I leave without looking back, feeling this negging call to the wolf left behind. I almost give into the call on the walk to Derek’s but know better. I knock on the front door but use my senses to see that only Stiles, Derek, Lydia and Jordan are here. Stiles opens the door with red puffy eyes and a glare that can kill.

Before he can open his mouth to say anything, I push pass him and walk to Derek. He turns to me with Stiles behind me saying something. “Take Scott back into the pack. No wolf should be without a pack. I will give my life to you, plus killing me is the only way to truly break my hold on him.” I state emotionlessly and calculatedly. This is not a lie but it isn’t fully the truth.

Lydia looks at the guys, Derek looks me dead in the eyes before turning to Stiles who looks lost for moment. Stiles looks to Derek, then back at me with that demon back in his eyes. Lydia must sense what he wants because she mutters a phrase and I can’t move again. I flash back to the last time this happened and feel my eyes change color. I suppress the urge to fight back and pray Scott will be at peace.

Stiles walks up to me from behind, muttering a spell until he gets to me. He places his hands on either sides of my head and my nerves grow because I don’t know what is going to happen. I close my eyes and think of Scott again. His lopsided smile, those beautiful eyes in every color, his warmth, everything. Stiles’ fingertips touch my face and the feeling is excruciating. There is this vacuum forming, where his fingertips are, inside of me. In that instant I know what he is going to do to me. Fire and ice course through my entire being, leaving me in so much pain. I want to scream but can’t move my mouth to do so. My eyes open to their purple color to stare up to the ceiling. I know that Stiles is taking the very essence that make me who I am. I can see the white nothingness creeping into my vision. I know that this is sure to end me and my only thoughts are of Scott. I only hope he finds happiness after this.

All of a sudden, the pain stops and I collapse to the ground. I weakly turn to figure out why he stop but see Scott standing there staring daggers at Stiles who is now picking himself off the ground. “How… are… you… here?” I struggle to ask. I have little life left in me. They look from to Scott then back to me. “What do you mean?” Lydia demands. “He used his powers to put me to sleep and to stay asleep until tomorrow.” Scott explains still glaring at Stiles. “Why can’t you see that we are helping you Scott. That thing even admitted that killing him is the only way to save you. We are so close Scott, let me finish and we can go back to normal.” Stiles pleads with Scott. “You will not lay another hand on what’s mine.” He growls in response. I am silently pleading for Scott to leave so that they can finish me off. I have ruined his life enough. Derek moves faster than we expect and grabs me off the ground. Scott goes to make a move but both Lydia and Stiles keep him in place. I look at Scott as Derek raises his clawed hand to my throat. I mouth “I love you” as Derek tears his claws across my throat.

The nothingness swallows me whole in that moment and my final thought is of the only wolf I have ever loved. The last thing I see is the tears running down his beautiful face as yellow eyes star into my silver ones. As the nothingness takes over my being the last thing I hear is a roar that shatters reality and then silence. Fae do not fear death because we know that death is only the beginning for us as we return to the cycle.


	13. Death and Rebirth

_Third Person/Scott’s point of view_

Derek drops my body on the ground with my blood on his hands. Jordan’s eyes glow their color as his body catches on fire. Lydia is coming out of her Banshee trance and the wail she let out for me. Jordan walks over to my body by Scott gets there first. “Scott?” Stiles says approaching his once best friend. “You okay bubbly?” Stiles asks as he get close enough to reach out for him. Scott snaps at his hand and snarls at them all. “Derek, what’s wrong with him?” Lydia asks, getting scared. “I don’t know.” He answers before he uses his alpha voice and presence to try and calm Scott down. “Scott listen to me. You need to calm down. The threat is over and dealt with.”

Scott turns his blazing amber eyes to the alpha and growls harder, like an animal. “I think Scott went…” Jordan starts but Derek finishes for him. “Feral.” Lydia and Stiles both gasp but Stiles is the first to recover. “What do you mean feral. This is not right! He is suppose to be normal again!” Stiles screams to no one in particular. “Scott… please come back to us.” Stiles pleads. He even uses his magic to get his message across to the animal that is controlling Scott’s mind. Scott stops for a second as if to ponder something great.

Derek thinks this is the moment to get my dead body away from Scott, but the moment he moves Scott turns his snarl back to him. “Calm Scott, we just have to let Jordan dispose of it.” Stiles says again using his magic to once again reach Scott’s raging mind. Scott snarls in response. He picks my body up and turns to the door. Before any of them realize, Scott is out the door with my body and running through the woods.

Derek and Jordan are trying to give chase but they soon lose his trail. Scott finds himself with my dead body at the Nemeton. He sniffs around to see if anybody is near or still following him. Once he is positive no one is coming, he lays my body on the stump of the great Nemeton. He crawls on the stump to lay next to me. He nuzzles my neck to try and wake me but notices no change. He whimpers for his lost mate and lays next to me to mourn his lost.

_First person/Lysander point of view_

I open my eyes, with a start, to the darkness surrounding me. I remember dying at Derek’s hands to protect the man I love. My memories of Scott begin to play like movies playing on movie screens. “The wolf stills needs you Little One.” A smooth British voice says from the darkness. “Who are you and what do you mean?” I question, looking around for the source of the voice.

I turn to see a tree stump off in the distance. I walk towards the tree to see what it is. When I approach the stump, the voice resonates in the darkness again. “Fae child, it is not your time yet to return to the cycle. The young wolf is in need of you. You are the only one that can help him now.” “What do you mean help him?” I question.

The voice never answers but an image begins to play in front of me. The image shows Scott looking like a completely animal. He walks on all fours, his clothes are torn and there is dirt on him. He sniffs around then dashes off into the trees. He comes back with a few rabbits and lays them on the stump next to me. He nudges my face with his nose and whimpers when I don’t respond. The image disappears and I finally understand what the voice means. “How do I go back him?” I plead. I need to get back to him before his wolf goes further out of control and I lose Scott forever.

“Lay your hand upon my surface Little One and return to your wolf.” The voice states calmly. I look at the stump and the realization of this situation is rooting me in place. I shake my head and reach for the stump. Once my hand is laid upon the stump’s surface, my vision goes white and then black. I shoot up from my resting position and look around to see nothing but endless woods.

I inhale air for the first time and feel the burning in both my throat and lungs. My lungs I can understand as I sit there coughing, but my throat. I reach up for my throat to feel the scars that are left from Derek’s claws. I look around then notice where I am sitting. The Nemeton is what brought me back and is heal me.

Now I need to find my wolf and quick. I look up to see the sky is pretty shade of orange and pink. I try to get off the stump but collapse on the ground. Figures my legs won’t work after waking up from death. “Damnit legs… I need you to work for me right now.” I tell my legs as the blood flows through them and feeling begins to return to them.

There is a rustling noise coming from the brush in front of me. I turn my purple, glowing eyes in the direction of the noise to see blazing yellow eyes staring back. I sniff the air and whimper when Scott’s scent fills my nose. Yes I whimper, I just rose from the dead so I’m running more on instinct than actual cognitive thoughts. He crawls to me, looking very wild. The extra hair on his face and arms, the fangs, underbite and mud on him. I whimper again and he moves over to me. He sniffs me then nudges the side of my face. I bare my neck that bares his mark to him and he yips happily at me. He licks my neck then my face. “My god Scott… please talk to me.” I plead as I lean up on my knees, testing their strength. He just looks at me confused, tilting his head to the side. “Of course puppy.” I huff slightly annoyed. I crawl back on top of the Nemeton stump and he follows me. He sit like a dog, staring at me. I freak out because how the hell do I bring him back to his humanity.


	14. Reality Is But A Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. My work schedule has been crazy recently and I am finally taking time for maintenance.

_Last time_

_He sit like a dog, staring at me. I freak out because how the hell do I bring him back to his humanity._

I look down at the Nemeton’s surface and rake my brain for an idea that would begin to help me with this situation. The idea, more like concept, that begins to play out in my head scares me but it is the only one I can think of right now. Letting my eyes glow their colors, I grab Scott’s face and point it to me. “I am sorry for this Puppy.” I say as right before I close my eyes and drain the chi from Scott. Fae who have the ability to drain the life essence from someone has the ability to monitor how much chi they take. I open my eyes to track how much I am taking. I almost lose myself in the feed because Scott tastes so good. This wolf could keep me satisfied for years if I… No focus.

I stop feeding to see him collapse onto the stump with very little life left in him. I let him stay that way for a short while before rolling him over onto his back. I put his head in my lap, open his mouth and breathe chi back into his body. I give as much as I take and probably more, still can’t fully control this. He shoots up gasping for air like he just surface from being underwater for too long. ‘Please let this work because I don’t know how much longer I will stay awake.’ My brain freaks out inside my skull. My heart, for once, completely agrees with my brain. He looks around confused before his eyes finally fall on me. “Baby?” He says softly like the name is a prayer on his lips. I smile at the name because he is back to me. “Yes Puppy. It’s me and yes I’m alive but very tired as are you.” I yawn before finishing. “Let's rest for a bit my wolf.” I say laying down on the stump we are seated on. He lays down next to me and pulls me closer to him.

The darkness of slumber is disrupted by white again before it fades. I am back in the dark room with the stump in front of me except that Scott is on the other side of the stump, staring at me. “Child of the wolf. Child of Mother Earth. The road ahead of you two is a long and difficult one. Protect each other and never forget what has transpired here. Let today start the path to your happiness.” The Nemeton tells us. I smile at it then look to see Scott give me that lopsided smile. All teeth and dimples that show every emotion he feels in that one moment.

The room goes white and I close my eyes to shield them from the light. When I reopen them I see the sun begin to shine and the sky changing colors. Me must’ve slept through the night here. I turn my head to the side to see Scott begin to open his eyes. He gets up and repositions himself on top of me. He snakes his arms around me to hold me and pulls me closer. I wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his neck, inhaling his scent. He buries his face in my neck to do the same.

We lay there basking in each other’s scents until the sun is fully risen. “Is this real.” He asks. I kiss him passionately, resisting the urge to feed. WHen we pull apart he barks a laugh that fills the space around us. “Thank the tree for this gift. Also I am so sorry for everything. For uprooting your life. For putting-...” I begin to rant to be stop by the lips of the only man that matters right now. “Shush. I don’t care. I only care about the fact that you’re alive and in my arms again.” He responds kissing me passionately to add to his statement. We begin to make out heatedly; my brain successfully shutting down. “I swear the things you do to me.” I growl, lighting up my eyes. His eyes begin blaze in response as we make out again, but this time with me feeding from the exchange.

I pull away again to receive a growl in warning. “Don’t worry Puppy, we will have time for that later. Now we need to figure out our next move.” He huffs in annoyance at this but fully pulls away and sits up on the stump. I follow his lead and sit up to look at him. I scoot closer to him so that our sides are flush against one another. I bring my face up to nuzzle into his neck, finding comfort in his scent. He wraps his arm around my waist and thinks for a while. “Well…we can’t stay here that is for sure. Is there a place you want to go?” He asks me. I turn my face to look out at the forest before me. “Well I want to go to New Orleans, but there is a town crawling with Fae in Canada. I say let’s go to Canada, that way we can live in peace and not have to completely hide ourselves.” I state looking up at him. He kisses my forehead and shakes his head in agreeance.

We get up to leave from the stump but Scott turns back to it. He crouches down and extends one claw to scratch something in the stump’s surface. “What are you doing ?!” I ask, not believing he is defacing a Nemeton. He moves aside once he is done to show me what he carved. It is simple yet holds so much in it.

_S+L M_

It takes me a second to understand what it means. _Scott +Lysander McCall._  The proud smile on his face is enough to make me kneel next to him. I place my hand over the marks, let my power flow and burn the letters further into the tree. This makes sure that no matter what happens, this will always be here. I grab his hand next and squeeze. He squeezes back and we stand together. “I want to run!” I exclaim. Okay maybe taking time for all of my mental functions to work properly. He chuckles as he walks to me. “Deaton told me that a mate, fully claimed by a wolf, will have some wolf traits. Let’s see what you can do Baby.” He finishes, flashing his yellow eyes and taking off ahead of me. My eyes shine their purple light in excitement as I take off after my wolf but damn he is fast.


	15. The Final Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. It is kind of short. Leave comments and suggestions for any of works. Let me know what you think.

_ Last Time _

_ “I want to run!” I exclaim. Okay maybe taking time for all of my mental functions to work properly. He chuckles as he walks to me. “Deaton told me that a mate, fully claimed by a wolf, will have some wolf traits. Let’s see what you can do Baby.” He finishes, flashing his yellow eyes and taking off ahead of me. My eyes shine their purple light in excitement as I take off after my wolf but damn he is fast. _

_ Now _

His scent is very distinct to me so I manage to track it until the scent seems to change. I stop dead in my tracks and sniff the air. I pick up Scott’s scent but it is overlayed with something I can’t place. I look around to search for my wolf and what could change his mood. I sniff again and instantly know why his scent changes. I run in the direction his scent goes to find Stiles, Derek, Allison, Lydia and Parrish standing before him. 

I debate staying hidden or going to stand by my mate. I guesss he can sense my turmoil and makes the decision for me. He turns to my direction and motions with his head for me to come to him. The rest turn to look in my direction as I slowly approach. “Scott who did signal? What’s going on Scott, buddy? Please talk to us.” Stiles pleads as it dawns on me that the wind is blowing towards me so now of them can catch my scent. Scott just half turns to my direction with his hand held out.

I reach for his hand, grasp it and stand tall by my wolf. “You want me to talk then listen well. All of you! This is my mate. We are leaving and we will may never return. We are going to my house to gather some things then we leave.” Scott announces, shocking everyone except for me. This sense of love and pride washes over me, making me smile. I turn to see the shock of the announcement still on some of their faces but those who bounce back, glared daggers. Derek’s eyes change and magic can be felt in the air. Scott growls a warning at them as my own eyes change. Allison is reaching for her knifes slowly as Parrish steps in front of Lydia, letting his eyes shine their own light. 

We are out matched but there is a chance for escape. The biggest problem is there are more of them and a variety to their numbers. I squeeze Scott’s hand and he stops growling but never takes his eyes off them. I step forward and before Scott can pull me back I turn to look him dead in the eyes. The look shows that I won’t get myself killed again. He reluctantly lets go of my hand as I continue to approach Derek. 

I stand there, with distance between us, for a second to get my thoughts together. “First: I have no sway over his brain nor did I magically claim his heart. What he expresses is genuine, even the strongest sex Fae cannot achieve what I have with Scott. Second: what my mate speaks is the truth. We will leave your land today. We mean no harm and do not wish to fight.” I end my speech, staring Derek directly in the eyes. He huffs because he can tell that I’m not lying. He looks to Stiles and Lydia for answers. I stand my ground, waiting for them to decide. I have this nagging feeling to go stand by Scott but don’t in fear of starting an unnecessary fight. 

Lydia shows no outward emotion but her decision is plain to see. She knows what I said is complete truth; she knows that Stiles will not take it easy. Stiles is crying by this point. Derek turns back to me with death in his eyes. I can understand why this time. “Fine.” He grits out before continuing. “Go gather what you need and be gone before nightfall.” He finishes before going to his mate to carry a sobbing Stiles away. I turn to Scott to see him wipe a single tear from his face. He grabs me and passionately kisses me. “Watching you do that makes me hard, scared and proud.” He says after we part. 

I inhale a much needed breath and exhale all the wind in my lungs, happy that it ended peacefully. “I’m just happy that we can be together now.” I say as I jump on him, wrapping my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck and returning the passionate kiss he gave me. He pulls back to laugh and walk back to house, holding me the whole way back. He sets me down once we enter the house.  I inhale the scents of the house. It all smells of him; like a forest with hints of vanilla. I turn to him because the question has been honestly bugging me. “What do I smell like to you?” He walks to me and inhales. “Originally like rain, but now like a rainforest.” We walk up the stairs to his room and see the clock say 12:30. “We have some time before night.” Scott announces as guilt begins to eat at me. “What’s wrong baby?” He asks.

I don’t know how to answer so I turn my head away from him but he turns it back with a finger under my chin. “You’re losing everything. I feel responsible for this.” I say as I begin to cry. He pulls me close and hugs me as I cry into his chest. “I haven’t lost anything. I almost did when you ran and again when you died but now I have you back. Baby…  understand that you are my everything.” He says softly to me, as he rubs my back. I blush while wiping my face on my hands. “Didn’t think I could make you blush.” He laughs which causes me to laugh with him. “Honestly Puppy… you have too many effects on me.” I remark, standing on my toes to kiss his cheek.


	16. Where To Go From Here

We begin to gather things we will need into two bags.

One bag has small amenities we will need like our wallets, maps of California and the US and cash he has stashed in his room. “How much is that puppy?” I ask as he pulls out the cash to count. “It’s $2500.” He responds, stuffing it into one of the inside pockets of the bag. 

The other bag has clothing items we need like underwear, socks, extra shirts and pants. Once he bags are pack and close, he test each one before he hands one to me. I notice he is checking to see which one is heavier and he hands me the lighter one. “Wow chivalry isn’t dead yet.” I remark, making him chuckle. 

I look at the clock  to see it is only 2:00 pm. “Let’s eat before we leave puppy.” I say, walking to the stairs with the bag in hand. As we walk down the steps I can hear our stomachs growl for being engorde for so long. I guess everything that happened was moving too fast that we didn’t eat. 

I walk into the kitchen to see a clean standard kitchen. I put the bag down near the island and walk to the frig. I pull out some chicken and look around the kitchen for some other things. I find pork chops in the freezer and set them on the counter. My excitement as well as my hunger grows when I find some rice and some broccoli as well. I pull seasonings, pots and pans out of the cabinets and start cooking.

As I am cooking, Scott stands to the side watching me. “What? It’s rude to just stare puppy.” I remark, throwing another pork chop in the pan. I used my powers to thaw them before cooking them. He responds as he walks up to me. “I’m just enjoying watching you baby. I have all the rights sense you are mine.” He finishes as he wraps his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my head. I bump him and he moves away when I start talking. “Whatever. Go set the table I’m almost done with everything. Puppy.”

We sit and eat in peaceful silence. We will share a look and smile as we continue to eat. If the slight moan from my mighty, hungry wolf are any indication to how good the food is, then the speed at which he is eating tells the story. “Slow down Puppy. There is always more.” I remark.  He slows down some looking guilty. ‘Damn you Puppy, looking so damn adorable.’ I say in my head. 

Once we are fully fed, 3 plates later for him and 2 plates for me, the time is 4:45 pm. The sun should be setting in 3 hours which gives us some extra time to kill. I look to my wolf to see him staring at the space that was his home. He inhales deeply and then turns to me. “So where exactly are we headed Baby?” He questions. I ponder this for a little.

That Fae populated town in Canada seems like the best place for us to go, but the possibility of traveling the world seems so enticing. I look at Scott and tilt my head thinking. I never told Scott that I have a bank account my parents set up before I left them. I never really used it since being in nature seemed so much more interesting than living in hotels and I was least likely to be tracked that way.

“I saw we go to Canada to a town that is populated with Fae. It will be easy for us to blend in there.” I finally say after much thought. “The only thing is whether to walk or catch a plane.’ I say pacing a bit in the living room as Scott sits on the couch and watches me. “How can we afford place tickets? Plus Canada is too far to walk even for those gifted.” He decides to input. I smile at him. “I will worry about big expenses. You worry about keeping us fed. Okay Puppy?” I remark, stopping my pacing to look at him. He shrugs his shoulders. “How can you afford it?” He asks. “My family has lived for many generations amassing money. Fae don’t age like most creatures. They set up a bank account before I left that I haven’t touched.” I answer all asked and unasked questions. He shrugs his shoulders again and and smiles at me. 

We check the bags before slinging them on our backs. He leads me outside to a bike parked in the driveway. We walk up to it. He hands me a helmet and we mount the bike. He starts up the bike and pulls in front of the house. He stops and looks at it. “Do me a favor Baby. Burn it please.” He says and I can feel the sadness coming off him in waves. “Anything for you my love.” I say turning his head to me. We kiss as I feed on his chi. I turn back to the house and let my eyes change. I walk up to the house and place my hand upon the front door. As I focus on the house below my hand, it begins to burn. The front door chars until the surrounding frame lights a flame. The fire spreads and in no time the whole house burst forth in flames. One the is done, I let my eyes flow back to their normal color. I walk back, climb on the back of the bike and wrap my arms around Scott’s waist. “Thanks Baby. Time to start over with you in Canada.” He says as he speeds off to L.A. airport.


	17. Rocky Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Haven’t had the energy to write anything recently so everything was put on hold. Here is the new chapter.
> 
> As always leave me your thoughts and opinions of the stories. How do you feel it should end?

We pull up to the airport and park the bike in a tow area. I take the helmet off, smiling hard. “What are you smiling like that for Baby?” Scott asks when he notices. “That ride was exhilarating!” I say, walking towards the airport after placing my helmet on the back of the bike. Scott places his helmet on the bike next to mine. 

As we enter the airport, a guy walks up to us to stop us. I turn to say something to him but all my fight leaves me when I notice who it is. “Never thought we would see you in L.A. ever again halfbreed.” The guy starts. “Much less dragging a dog along with you.” He finishes sneering at Scott. I begin to growl because he done fucked up. “Listen Aaron and listen good. You can take your ass somewhere that’s useful because right here isn’t it. We are only passing through. So go ahead and call my father to tell him that you saw me. Maybe he will let you suck his dick for being such a good boy. He might enjoy it more than I ever did.” I remark feeling my anger boil. His eyes shift into black slits, he growls and approaches us. Scott lets his amber eyes flash, stepping in front of me. “Don’t pick fights you won’t win Aaron.” I say as I push past him, pulling Scott with me. 

We walk up to an automated ticket kiosk. “Who was that?” Scott asks, walking up behind me to hold me. I lean into the embrace as I tap buttons on the screen to purchase two tickets to Canada. “That was Aaron. He is a panther shifter. He was also my first boyfriend. We broke up when e realized that I’m a not completely an incubus.” I respond after purchasing the tickets. First class of course. We go through security easily because to have a easy way to ‘convince’ security guards that there is nothing to see. 

We sit down in the waiting area for our plane to board. He grabs my hand and holds it as I lean my head on his shoulder. “Are you sure about this Puppy?” I ask. He lifts my head to kiss me. “Positive baby.” He responds passionately. This elderly couple behind us begins to laugh, talking about young love as they reminisce about their relationship. We board the plane and enter into the private area for the two of us. The seats are spacious and recline completely to make it more comfortable. We are seated and the door is close to give us even more privacy. “This is fancy huh?” He asks and chuckles. I rub his hand then kiss his cheek. “Don’t worry Puppy. It’s gonna get better when we get into the air.” I say, rubbing patterns into his hand. He flips his hand over, palm up, and grabs my hand.

It is a 6 hour flight and that is more than perfect for me. As the plane reaches cruising altitude, the sign for seat belt goes off. The stewardess walks in to ask if we need anything. I quickly decline wanting her to go away. When she finally leaves, Scott turns to me. “What’s with rushing her out like…” He never finishes that sentence because I am seated in his lap kissing him. “Anything else?” I ask, taking my shirt off. He licks his lips taking in the sight of me without my shirt on. “So are you going to join me or what?” I ask as my eyes glow. His amber eyes respond in kind as he takes his shirt off and kisses me passionately. Resisting the urge to feed lasts me long enough to get my clothes off and his pants and underwear around his ankles before I am seated again, riding him. “Hungry baby?” He struggles to ask me. I just kiss him sucking the chi from him. We last 3 out of the 6 hours it takes for our flight to get us to our destination.

With my hunger sedated, we exit the plane to see a man with blonde hair and beard standing with a sign in his hands. The only part that bothers me is that the sign has my name on it. Scott tenses up, stopping me as we walk. “He isn’t human.” Is all he says. I look at the stranger and he looks at me. He looks to be sniffing the air then zeros his sight on us. He walks up to us as Scott bristles up. “Keep calm my wolf. We are out in public. If he is smart, he won’t do anything.” I say to him. He relaxes somewhat but his spine stays straight just in case. 

As the stranger gets closer, his full image also comes into view. I have to admit he was attractive but not my type. “Hello my name is Dyson and on behalf of the Ashe and the Light Fae. Welcome to our corner of the world.” Dyson introduces himself. He reaches out his hand to Scott first who shakes it. He reaches for my hand shakes with an uncalled for amount of strength. Scott must notice because of the glare he sends Dyson. “I have two questions before we go anywhere. First: What type of Fae are you? Second: Why are you here?” Scott asks after Dyson lets my hand go. Scott partly whispers the first question as he pulls me back some. Dyson looks around before answering. “Well the Ashe received a call from Lycane Griffith saying a child of his is heading to our territory. So the Ashe sent his men to greet you.” Dyson finishes as a second person walks up to us. “Hello my name is Tamsin and on behalf of the Morrigan and Dark Fae welcome to our lovely town.” Leave it to my father to call ahead and let people know to watch me. 

I roll my eyes and begin to speak. “So… thanks for the welcomes but we will be on our way.” I say walking off, grabbing Scott’s hand in the process. They stay behind and appear to be talking and I notice Scott is listening to them. “What do you hear?” I ask as we slow our walk. “They are talking about why the other is here. Also how did the Morrigan even heard about us. Lastly something about a girl named Bo… She seems to be a succubus.” The last part peaks my interests so I pull him behind a polar not far from them. “Keep listening.” I say as I wrap my arms around his neck. It looks like we are making out to anyone looking at us. We stay like that for a short time. “She appears to be unaligned, neither light or dark, and she should be home but they are meeting at some place later called the Dal.” He finishes. I kiss him on the nose before speaking. “I love you Puppy.” I say cheerfully.


	18. Finding New Friends

We go to purchase a rental car, Scott driving and start our look around town for this Bo. We drive for roughly 45 minutes until stops the car in front of a random abandoned looking building. He sniffs the air then turns to me. “I think this is the place Bo lives. It smells like those two that met us at the airport and 3 others.” We park the car on the side of the road and get out to look at the building. “It also smells like sex here.” He says as we approach what looks like a door. “I mean if she is a succubus then it should.” I say as we approach. We hear two girls talking and the name Kenzi called. 

I knock on the door and hear someone come towards the door. A woman opens the door saying “ About time Lauren. I was wondering… wait you’re not Lauren.” She finishes, looking between us with disappointment. “Sorry to disappoint you but are you Bo?” I ask getting directly to the point. “Yeah but who’s asking?” She asks defensively. “My name is Lysander and this is my mate Scott. We are like you.” I say flashing my eyes as Scott flashes his. She steps aside to let us enter the place. I look around thinking that the place is kind of a dump, but it looks well lived in.

A human girl in too high heels walks from around a corner talking. “Yo Bo-Bo, Hail and I are wondering who that is.” Bo closes the door as a semi tall black man comes around the same corner that the first girl came around. “He smells of Fae.” Scott whispers into my ear. “The red head is Lysander and the tall one is Scott and they are Fae. Kenz they might need out help.” Bo answers the girl named Kenz. “Say no more. How may we help you guys out.” She addresses us. 

Scott looks to me to answer as I notice the way Bo is looking at Scott.  “We just need to ask you guys a few questions about the fae life is here.” As I finish Dyson walks into their home with Tamsin hot on his heels. “Dyson, Tamsin why are you two here?” Bo questions. They both point to me as Tamsin speaks up. “Plus… I do live here.” She says with a shrug. I roll my eyes in annoyance for being interrupted as well as being followed. “How did you find us?” Scott asks, standing between them and myself. “Because he is a shifter, of the wolf variety.” I answer, shocking everyone. 

We all sit down and talk about everything. Scott and I tell our story, leaving out the sad parts. I tell them a little a bit about myself like that I’m an incubus but nothing about my other half. They question about my purple eyes but I play it off as my mating to Scott. After this comes the rough parts; the politics. This Fae town, like most Fae communities, run on a two party system. The light Fae and the dark Fae.  I look at Scott and his look basically says ‘I will follow where you go.’ 

There is a knock at Bo’s door. We all turn to it then look at each other. Everyone looks like they have no idea could be at the door. I let my eyes change to look back at the door. I see multiple people standing there outside the door. I can hear Scott and Dyson sniff the air, trying to figure out who is out there. Bo gets up and answers the door to let a large group of people who, once they enter, split into two groups. I assume Light and Dark Fae groups. Those who are already at Bo’s place go to their respective groups. 

This leaves Bo, Kenzie, Scott and I to stand alone. “Now it is about time for the two new arrivals to pick. I am the Morrigan, the leader of the Dark Fae. They lady introduces herself. The guy of the light Fae steps up next. “I am the Ashe, leader of the Light Fae. Your father has arranged for you to be taken in by the light and protected, so I advise you heed his wishes.” I stand there and stare at him. My father had the audacity to try this. I look at Scott and he shrugs his shoulder saying he doesn’t care. I turn to Bo and begin to speak. “Are you the only unaligned Fae in this town?” She confirms with a nod before I turn back to the two before me. 

“My father can go straight to hell along with both of your offers. I refuse to align myself with anything. I will come and go as I please.” I finish, standing my ground. Scott shakes his head, agreeing with me. “You may grow to regret this decision later. My offer is always on the table if you really want to stick it to old Daddy dearest.” The Morrigan states before she exits with the dark Fae behind her. The Ashe leaves right after with the light Fae on his heels. 


End file.
